Shadows In the Light
by Lina Skye
Summary: sequel to Simple Misunderstandings.the Jedi Order and Republic are crumbling under the influence of a corrupt leader. When the heart of a Jedi is tested, which side will win out? In a galaxy where things happened diff., will good triumph over evil?FINIS
1. Chapter 1

Well, yall..here it is, the Sequel to "Simple Misunderstandings" I hope you enjoy reading these as much as I enjoy writing them...which is a lot! So..on w/ the show!  
  
IMPORTANT: This will probably be a shorter fic than Simple Misunderstandings, but I hope you like it nevertheless! This is the closure to the Simple Misunderstandings!  
(I may continue further, I don't know yet...)  
  
NOTE: *,....*means character thoughts  
//....//means telepathic messages(I know I switch those a lot, but this is easier)  
~*...*~dream/flashback  
  
((....))my own personal thoughts on whatever-cruel-twist-of-fate-unfolds.....lol  
  
  
Shadows in the Light  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Livia looked out at the blue sky of hyperspace. Their ship flew, destined for the most unlikely place—the home of the Supreme Chancellor Amidala. They were bound for Naboo.   
They were bound for the home of the murderer of hundreds of children. If that wasn't an ironic thing, they did not know what was.   
  
On Naboo, they could seek refuge amongst their allies. The Gungans, as well as the citizens and government of Naboo felt loyalty to the Jedi. Though their Senator Padme Amidala was native to the planet, the inhabitants felt more loyalty to the Jedi who helped to protect them earlier than they did to the now subtly corrupt governmental leader.   
  
Hopefully, on Naboo, they would recover and rebuild.   
  
Anakin put a comforting arm around Livia's shoulders, pulling her closer to him, gently kissing the crown of her forehead. There was no need to hide there love anymore. Even if they had the energy to care, it would not have mattered. Sadly, there was not much of a Jedi Order to be expelled from anymore.   
  
"Anakin, do you consider our fleeing the planet going into hiding?"Livia asked, the sudden notion coming to her mind.   
  
Anakin gave a slight shrug. "It would all depend on whether the government orders our unconditional and immediate arrest.....and since that happened, yes, I hate to say it, but we are in hiding,"he said, blowing out a small sigh.   
  
Livia leaned her head against Anakin's chest, wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug. "It's so hard to believe it's come to this......"she whispered, her mind almost unwilling to believe what was happening.   
  
Yet it was true.   
  
The Jedi were no longer wanted in the Republic.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Obi-Wan looked over at his companions, who sat next to him grimly. A solemn silence had settled over the four Jedi Masters as they contemplated their next moves.   
  
"On Naboo, we will settle. From there, gather our strength, we will,"Yoda said softly, but did not elaborate farther into a plan.   
  
"What of the Republic? And the rest of the Jedi who were not present at the recent events?"Obi- Wan asked, voicing the concerns that were heavy on the other Jedi's minds.   
  
Mace Windu shook his head slightly in answer, "We can only hope that they do not fall into the clutches of Padme Amidala. I sent out a warning beacon to all Jedi, but I haven't received any responses."  
  
Qui-Gon looked up, his midnight blue gaze grave, "From Naboo, where do we go? The Jedi Order is in no current condition to mount forces against the Supreme Chancellor. Also, the Jedi are supposed to move defensively. And beside that, even if we could move offensively, there are too few Jedi to move with,"he pointed out.   
  
The four Jedi Masters lapsed back into silence, the weight of the future of the Jedi bearing down on their shoulders.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * 1 year later..* * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
Ch. 1  
  
  
Anakin glanced around the room. Well...this was something he hadn't expected. He had never seen himself getting married and becoming a father. In his arms, was cradled a small, baby girl. He was sitting next to his wife, who was sleeping peacefully in bed.   
  
Livia's eyes suddenly fluttered open. She gave a small smile.   
  
Livia looked down at the newborn baby in her husband's arms. Anakin gently caressed Livia's soft hair, urging her into sleep, "Rest, my love,"Anakin whispered.   
  
"Not until we name our child, Ani,"Livia replied, a small, tired smile on her face. Anakin nodded, "Of course, Livvy......she has your eyes,"Anakin pointed out.   
  
Livia shrugged. "Well, you can see her hair is your color,"She said, gesturing slightly to the curly blonde whisps of hair on the baby's head. The couple sat for a moment, contemplating their beloved offspring's name.   
  
Qui-Gon put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. Obi-Wan looked proudly on as he, as well as Qui-Gon, were named two godfathers of the child.   
  
"How about Faith?"Obi-Wan suggested. Livia's dark blue eyes brightened, "Faith..."she repeated the name softly, as if trying it out.   
  
"Yes, Faith has gotten us this far. Faith in the Order, faith in ourselves and each other...."Qui- Gon began, his voice trailing off. "Faith in our relationships,"Anakin supplied, gently kissing Livia's forehead.   
  
"Well, then Faith it is......Faith Skywalker. What a beautiful name,"Livia remarked.   
  
Finally, a stream of hope in the darkness that had overshadowed the Jedi. After being in hiding on Naboo for a year, the group of Jedi had begun to lose hope. Now, this gave them a renewed sense of determination and promise.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Padme Amidala smirked. She looked over at the two test tubes that held the two 'perfect beings' she had been longing for.   
  
They held Anakin Skywalker's Force potential.   
  
They also held Padme Amidala's cunning mind.   
  
The combination, when pitted against the Jedi and all who opposed Amidala, could result in doom for any opposition.   
  
Once they were completely grown and trained, Padme would be unstoppable with them by her side......  
  
.........And.....on top of that, she would soon have Anakin Skywalker to add to her supporters.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Darth Sidious looked out over the planet of Geonosis, silently fuming. Gone was the weak facade of Supreme Chancellor/Senator Palpatine. Now, he was truly the Sith Lord he had always been, revealed.   
  
There was no need to hide it anymore. The galaxy already knew of his identify. Now, all he had to do was keep out of the reach of the Jedi and the Republic until he could rework his plan.   
  
*The fools........They have no idea who they are up against. They soon shall see what the true power of the galaxy is.   
They soon shall see the power of the Dark Side.*  
  
The Dark Lord of the Sith turned and strode from the room.   
  
He had revenge to plan and a galaxy to overthrow.   
  
  
**********************************  
  
well now...that was just a small lead in for the story to come. You like?  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
Yes, I know this chapter was short, but it was meant to be!! IT is a LEAD IN!!! K? Lol..anywayz.....  
  
IN THE FUTURE/COMING CHAPTERS..........  
  
A new legacy is born......but can the faith the Jedi have relied in for the recent past continue when the galaxy continues to fall apart around them?  
  
A new legacy is born...but it's intentions are dark. Will the 'perfect beings' be used for the dark designs of a corrupt governmental ruler? Or will they be somehow used for the greater good of the galaxy?  
  
'The greatest thing you could ever know is to love and be loved in return.'.......When that love is questioned, then the lover threatened, what can a Jedi do? Which is worse, the death of the body, or the desolation of the soul?  
  
Darkness continues to reign over the galaxy, in the open, and in the depths of the universe.   
The desperate longing for vengeance mounts.   
Power is gained.......but for how long? Will the plans a ruler has thought out hold? Or will they backfire?  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed!!! like I said earlier, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
Signing out for now,  
Lina Skye 


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: *,....*means character thoughts  
//....//means telepathic messages(I know I switch those a lot, but this is easier)  
~*...*~dream/flashback  
  
((....))my own personal thoughts on whatever-cruel-twist-of-fate-unfolds.....lol  
  
  
3 years later........((3 years after chapter 1).....................  
  
  
Ch. 2  
  
"Daddy!"Faith Skywalker giggled, leaping into Anakin's arms.   
  
Anakin smiled, picking up his daughter. The child clung to him in a youthful, loving hug. Anakin walked into the building he, as well as a few of the scarce remaining Jedi, called home. He gently kissed his daughter's thin mane of light hair. Faith giggled happily.   
  
Livia walked over to him, her expression grave. Anakin's joy faded into a deep concern. He gave his wife a questioning look. Livia's expression remained the same.   
  
Anakin put his daughter down, tousling her blonde curls. "Go play with Uncle Qui-Gee and Uncle Obi-Ben. Mommy and I need to have a talk,"Anakin said. The child nodded and rushed off towards her godfathers' rooms.   
  
"What's wrong, love?"Anakin asked, putting a hand on Livia's shoulder.   
  
Livia's dark blue gaze was stormy with worry. "He's coming for us. Palpatine is coming for us,"she whispered.   
  
Anakin looked into Livia's eyes, his face filled with utter bewilderment. "What? I thought he couldn't hurt us anymore! He's in hiding,"Anakin said, trying to understand what his wife was saying.   
  
"He is the leader of the Separatist movement now. I just found out. Queen Jamilla just relayed the news to us. He is out for blood. He wants us dead,"Livia said, diverting her gaze to the window.   
  
"Then we will run far away. He will never hurt us—"  
  
"Ani, you know we can't do that. We would never make it off planet. Amidala would get us for sure then,"Livia said, her voice bleak.   
  
Anakin turned his back to his beloved. He looked out at the plains of Naboo from the window of his home......home.   
  
Home had never been any place......except on Tatooine, with his mother.   
  
"Livia, I think I know where we could go. The government nor the Sith have any reach there.........."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Qui-Gon turned to see Faith's small form enter the room. Obi-Wan looked over, a small smile appearing on his face as the 3 year old ran over and plopped herself between the two Jedi Masters on the sofa.   
  
She hugged both of the bigger Jedi. Her dark blue eyes, identical to Livia's, shown with an unaccustomed seriousness. "I wov you, Uncle Obi-Ben, I wov you too, Uncle Qui-Gee,"she whispered, burying her face in Qui-Gon's chest.   
  
"Well, my little one, what happened to bring that on? What's wrong?"Qui-Gon asked, a small, concerned smile spreading across his features. He put a muscular arm around the child.   
  
Faith looked up at the two Jedi Masters. "Mommy and Daddy are sad....."she whispered.   
  
Obi-Wan gently caressed her soft, downy mane of hair. "Do not worry, my little Jedi. Everything is fine. They are not sad. They are just....worried, but everything will be fine. Nothing will happen,"Obi-Wan said.   
  
Qui-Gon shot him a questioning glare. Obi-Wan gave a small shrug. //what was I supposed to say? Should I have let her stay and be worried to death about her parents??// Obi- Wan inquired.   
  
Qui-Gon nodded mentally in understanding, then looked back down at the small child between them. "Well, Faith, do you want to play a game?"he asked, trying to get the child's mind off the worry for her parents.   
  
Faith's dark blue eyes brightened. She hugged her 'uncle Qui-Gee', then stood. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stood.  
  
//I'll go see what is wrong with Livia—//Obi-Wan began to send Qui-Gon via their bond, but was abruptly cut off by Faith attaching herself to his leg.   
  
"Uncle Obi-Ben, stay wif us?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked down into the hopeful sapphire eyes of the child. He gave an inward grunt of irritation at himself. The child was sometimes too strong in the Force for her own good. *a Jedi Master, being controlled by a child.....great, just great,*Obi-Wan mused.   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head in self amusement. "Fine, I'll stay,"he said softly, his voice holding a note of bemused disbelief. Qui-Gon gave a small laugh, picking up the small child into his arms. He was about to levitate her between the two of them, but stopped as he sensed his Padawan's presence enter the room.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Anakin entered the room to hear the sweet sound of a child's laughter and to see the equally sweet sight of his daughter's smiling face. The sight of seeing Faith in his Master's arms, being a joyful child, brought a small smile to his face. It yet again renewed his sense of once tarnished hope and loyalty.   
  
"Daddy! You okay?"Faith asked, reaching her short arms out towards Anakin.   
  
Anakin reached out and pulled his daughter into his arms. He froze as he heard the child's concerned, soft spoken question. It was sometimes a bad thing to have raised a child to have such a deep empathy in the Force and in other people, but the good things outweighed the bad.   
  
After hearing nothing but a silent pause from Anakin, Faith hugged her father's neck tighter. "Don't worry, Daddy. I'll make everyting okay,"she whispered, kissing him on the cheek in hopes of chasing whatever troubled him.   
  
Anakin looked into the dark blue gaze of his offspring. Pure innocence and love shown in her eyes. Along with innocence and love, complete and utter faith in their word that everything was going to be okay was presented.   
  
"Thank you, my little one,"Anakin murmured, kissing the crown of her forehead, pulling her into a tight embrace. Faith returned the hug with childlike, unconditional love.   
  
Anakin looked up at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, who's concerned, questioning eyes were looking on with a loving patience.   
  
"Okay, it is time for all little Jedi to get to bed,"Anakin said, walking towards Faith's bedroom.   
  
"Then why isn't Master Yoda going to bed?"Faith asked sleepily, pointing to the small Jedi Master who was entering the room.   
  
"Hmmph....Much older than you, I am,"Yoda explained, a note of amused indignance in his voice.   
Faith nodded, allowing Anakin to put her into bed. "Love you, Daddy,"she whispered, half asleep already. Anakin nodded, kissing her forehead, "I love you, too, my little one."  
  
Livia walked in and repeated the loving ritual and the two Jedi exited back into the larger room where Mace, Yoda, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan sat.   
  
"Speak with the Queen of Naboo for a safe passage of planet, we must,"Yoda said.   
  
Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow slightly. "Wouldn't that present a reasonable amount of danger to Naboo?"he asked skeptically.   
  
Mace nodded, his facial expression turning grim. "We have thought of that, but considering the circumstances, we are presenting a greater threat just being here this close to civilization. If the Sith, along with the Separatists, come to Naboo, they could invade.   
Therefore, we have to take that chance."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Darth Sidious looked down at the army of battle droids, as well as people longing for a new government, being assembled. That army would be of great use to him.   
  
Now that he controlled the Separatist movement, he had an army of gigantic proportions. He would use that army for his own plans. Then, he would regain his rightful place as the governmental leader of the galaxy.   
  
But first, he had to reap his sweet revenge.   
  
The Jedi, if all went as planned, would fall very soon. The scattered population of the former protectors of peace were being diminished as he stood there on Geonosis. Hundreds of his 'Jedi Hunters', as people had come to call them, were already sweeping the galaxy in pursuit of the Jedi.   
  
They were hunting for all but a small group of the Jedi. Once small group, and one person, he wanted the pleasure to kill them for himself. Livia would die slowly at his hands, of that, he was sure. He would have it no other way. The most convenient thing of all was that he knew where they were. He knew they were on Naboo.   
  
Then, an idea occurred to the Sith. Once Anakin's lover was destroyed, Anakin's hatred could be used......as a powerful apprentice to the dark Lord. Anakin could be turned.   
  
*Yes.......everything would soon be going according to plan...and I will have my plans back to their original order....yes.......*  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Padme Amidala looked out the window of her speeder. Just outside the window, stood the private landing platform she had claimed for herself.   
  
On that platform, her ship awaited her.   
  
The speeder drew to a halt and Amidala stepped out. She strode up the ramp of the ship bound for Naboo, her home.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
The group of Jedi were led into the Theed Palace by a group of the Queen's most trusted security guards. Amongst them was General Panaka of the Theed Army, from their first encounter on Naboo, who was at the time the Captain of the Queen's Security Force.   
  
Faith sat in the crook of her father's arm, looking intently around at the beautiful palace. Her dark blue eyes were wide as she surveyed the wondrous rooms with childlike awe.   
  
They were soon led into the Throne Room, where the Queen Jamilla sat. The queen smiled warmly in greeting as she saw the Jedi, her dark brown eyes sparkling as she looked upon the youngest of them all, Faith. "Welcome, Jedi. Is there anything I an do for you?"she asked, her accent rolling soothingly from her mouth.   
  
"Yes, Queen Jamilla, I wish we were here for a friendly visit, only. The circumstances are of the utmost danger. We need—"Mace began, but was interrupted by a commlink beeping.   
  
The Queen gave an apologetic look, then answered. As she heard the message come over, her face paled beneath the regal makeup she wore. "You must leave immediately. The Supreme Chancellor has come for a surprise visit! She will have you killed immediately if she finds you! My guards will escort you to a ship,"Queen Jamilla said, alarmed.   
  
The Jedi stood. "Thank you, my Queen. That is all we need,"Qui-Gon said as they exited the throne room.   
  
The Jedi sprinted from the Throne Room in a hurry. Battle droids rounded the corner, blocking off one of the ways to the docking bay. "Split up! We'll meet you at the docking bay,"Obi-Wan said brusquely. The group of Jedi split up into two groups, parting with their guards.   
  
Little did they know, they were missing the smallest member of their group..........................  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Padme Amidala strode down the halls of the Theed Palace. Ahead of her, she could hear the running footsteps. She gestured for her guards to investigate, a bored expression on her face. The footsteps quickened, then faded out of existence as the guards fled in pursuit.   
  
Another guard ran up. "Supreme Chancellor, the Jedi are in the palace escaping,"the guard said, breathless.   
  
Amidala's eyes widened. "Well then, seal off all the exits. Detain them!!"  
  
The guard nodded and gave a crisp 'yes m'lady' and rushed off, relaying the orders.   
  
Amidala continued down the halls of the palace towards the Throne Room. Suddenly, a child rounded the corner. The small girl slid to a halt in front of Amidala, no fear in her youthful expression.   
  
Amidala bent down to almost the child's eye level. "Hello, little girl, I am Padme. What's your name?"she asked, a sweet expression on her face.   
  
The child's eyes closed for a moment, then opened once again to go wide. Her gaze became accusing. "You're the bad lady,"Faith whispered.   
  
Amidala's eyebrows arched, but her smile stayed plastered to her face. "What?"she asked through clenched teeth.   
  
"You hurt everyone. Made mommy and daddy and uncle Qui-Gee and Uncle Obi-Ben and—"Faith took a deep breath to finish her sentence, "and Master Yoda and Master Mace....sad."  
  
"You're a Jedi,"Amidala said, reaching forward and picking Faith up.   
  
Faith squirmed in Amidala's arms, trying to get free. Suddenly, the child stopped struggling. She looked at Amidala, her dark blue eyes holding a chilling calm. Abruptly, a giant Force blow smashed into Amidala, throwing her backwards. The Supreme Chancellor landed a few feet away from the child, who stood and ran away.   
  
"GET HER,"Padme shrieked, standing. Her normally beautiful hair was wild and disheveled from the Force blow. Her serene expression slipped as anger and humiliation overcame her.   
  
The guards stood there, stunned for a moment. Finally, their stupor wore off and they ran after the fleeing child.   
  
Ahead of them, Faith raced towards where she sensed the soothing, worried presence of the other Jedi.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Darth Sidious looked out the window of the ship he was on. An armada of Separatist movement battleships was destined for Naboo. There, he would enact the next phase of his plan.   
  
He would have his revenge.   
  
He would have his revenge on the Jedi.   
  
He would also, have his revenge on Padme Amidala.   
  
Yes, everything was going according to his plans......  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
As they were about to board the ship, Livia froze. She looked around. Her heart nearly stopped at what she saw—or didn't see.   
  
Faith was nowhere to be seen.   
  
"Where's Faith?"she asked, near panic.   
  
"I thought she was with you,"Anakin said, his eyes becoming wider with worry as the situation sank in.   
  
Qui-Gon ran up. "I'll be right back. I'll find her, I promise. You just make sure the guards don't close us off,"he said, running off before they could argue.   
  
He didn't get far before guards began to close in around him. Along with the guards, small footsteps could be heard running down the hallway. Qui-Gon sprinted up to meet the small child.   
  
Faith ran up to Qui-Gon, jumping into his outstretched arms. She hugged him tightly, a small smile on her face. "Love you, Uncle Qui-Gee,"she said contently.   
  
An amused smile spread across Qui-Gon's face as he fled through the hallways. Not one trace of fear echoed in Faith's Force sense. The child was not the least bit afraid of the situation around her. She had just been chased by security guards, yet she was completely happy.   
  
Qui-Gon ran into the hangar bay and froze at what he saw. The hangar bay had just filled with battle droids. A large ship had landed beside their smaller one. The other Jedi were battling for their lives in the flurry of blaster bolts. Qui-Gon backed up against the wall, seeking cover for the child in his arms.   
  
He drew his lightsaber. "Don't be scared, trust me, my little Jedi,"he whispered.   
  
Faith nodded, hugging him tighter.   
  
Qui-Gon then ignited his saber, plunging into the fray.   
  
***********************************  
  
Thanks for Reviewing, Gouki!  
Hey, I hope you like it so far!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
In the future/coming chapters..................  
  
"What is worse, the death of the body, or the desolation of the soul?" When faced with that question, what can a Jedi do?   
  
If or When revenge is enacted, how will the loved ones of the harmed act? How will they go on? Will they go on?  
  
The darkness of the galaxy is rising, possibly to be replaced in leadership. Will Padme Amidala hold onto her throne? Or will her government fall to the Sith?   
  
Read later to find out!   
Signing out for now,   
Lina Skye 


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: *,....*means character thoughts  
//....//means telepathic messages(I know I switch those a lot, but this is easier)  
~*...*~dream/flashback  
  
((....))my own personal thoughts on whatever-cruel-twist-of-fate-unfolds.....lol  
  
  
Ch. 3  
  
  
((k yall, I changed some things in here from the preview I gave in Simple Misunderstandings.....))  
  
  
The noise was deafening as the blaster bolts rained around the Jedi. One by one, the Jedi tried to make their way into the ship, covering for one another. Anakin's eyes darted around the docking bay in a desperate search for his family.   
  
He relaxed slightly when he saw his Master charging forward, holding Faith. Qui-Gon ran up to the ship, putting Faith inside. "Stay here,"he ordered firmly. The child nodded, moving over to a window to see the battle, curiosity running high.   
  
Anakin looked around in search for his wife. His eyes widened as he saw a dark figure emerge from the ship. The Dark Side radiated from the being. The Sith had come for them.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Livia whirled to see her grandfather standing behind her. Her heart sank as the Sith drew his lightsaber. She took an unconscious step backwards, yet made no other move than to bring her lightsaber around to defend herself.   
  
The Sith advanced on the younger Jedi, a smile coming to his aged face. "You thought you won in the Senatorial chambers....well, you were wrong,"he taunted, slicing at her.   
  
Livia blocked the blow with difficulty. The Sith's hatred clouded her mind, making her sluggish in blocking his attacks. The dark side was so thick in the room that it could almost be seen in the air.   
  
The Sith swung harder at her. Livia's lightsaber flew from her hand under the strength and cruelty of the slice. She leapt to the side just in time to dodge another deadly attack.   
  
"Weak little fool, you could have had a quick death...."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Anakin tried to make his way across the docking bay toward his wife, who was engaged in battle with the Sith. Yet something stopped him. The dark side was heavy in the room, making his hold on the Force as slippery as ever. The battle droids suddenly seemed too thick to barge through.   
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fought alongside Anakin, the same thoughts running through their minds. They just hoped they could get to Livia in time.   
  
Suddenly, Mace's voice filled the air over the roar of blaster fire. "Come on, we need to go! We won't get another opening. We'll swing around and pick her up,"Mace called.   
  
Anakin nodded. The three Jedi rushed up the ramp of the ship and into the cockpit, staring intently out the viewport.   
  
Anakin rushed to the loading ramp, lowering it. The ship hovered low over the battle, nearing Livia....................  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Livia landed a few feet from her lightsaber, skidding the last few feet, closing the distance. She grabbed her lightsaber and brought the blade around in front of her in defense. Yet the lightsaber would do no good in what the Sith had in mind.   
  
Darth Sidious Force shoved Livia backward into the stone wall behind her. She hit the wall with a painfully loud crack, stars exploding before her eyes. Her lightsaber fell uselessly to the floor.   
  
Lightning suddenly pulsed from the Sith's fingertips into Livia's body. Livia screamed, taken by surprise by the Sith's abrupt attacks. "Now, young Jedi, you will die. You should never have crossed me,"Sidious said, his voice low and deadly with hatred.   
  
Darth Sidious raised his lightsaber above his head, the red blade flashing with deadly intent. The wounded Jedi at his feet did not even have the energy to move.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Padme Amidala looked at the holographic figure from the security cameras. Alarm flooded her. The Sith was back.   
  
And no doubt, he was out for blood.   
  
The Supreme Chancellor stood. "I'm sorry, Queen Jamilla, but I must be going."  
  
The queen nodded and watched the corrupt governmental leader leave. Padme Amidala walked at a swift pace towards her private hangar bay, hoping that it, too, had not been blocked off.   
  
She had to get off planet.   
  
Now.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Anakin's heart sank as he saw Livia being thrown against the wall. "No,"he whispered, mentally urging the ship to go faster.   
  
*Hang on, Livvy...I'm coming...don't give up,*Anakin thought to himself, leaning his upper body out of the ship with worry.   
  
Anakin's eyes widened and his heart wrenched as he heard Livia's scream when the Sith pumped lightning into her body. Anakin's heart wrenched at the cry of his wife, but was unprepared for what followed.   
  
The Sith raised his lightsaber above his head. Anakin gave a sharp intake of breath as the Sith brought the lightsaber down on Livia.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Anakin's anguished cry could have been heard on the next planet as he saw his beloved be run through with a lightsaber.   
  
Anakin leapt from the ramp of the ship. He hit the ground running, desperate to close the distance between him and his dying lover.   
  
He sprang at the Sith, who had just turned from his grisly work. Darth Sidious merely smiled and walked away. He had more important things to do than watch a Jedi grieve. He had to catch up with a certain Supreme Chancellor.  
  
Anakin let the Sith go, sensing that his beloved's time was short. He dropped to his knees next to Livia, who was gasping for air.   
  
"Livvy, Livvy, no, no,"Anakin pleaded, trying to deny the inevitable.   
  
Livia's eyes opened and focused as she felt herself being lifted onto Anakin's lap. "Ani.....I'm so sorry...."she whispered, gently caressing his face.   
  
A tear escaped Anakin's eyes, trailing its way down his face. Livia weakly brushed the tear away. Anakin captured her hand in his, unwilling to let go.  
  
"Livvy, you can't leave me. You'll be okay and we'll go back and be with Faith—"Anakin began, his voice leaving him as his throat constricted.   
  
Livia's determination and strength, the things that she had never been at a loss for, were now at their end. Still, her determination held out as Livia's mental shields remained tight as ever, shielding her beloved from her physical agony, even as her life force ebbed.   
  
Anakin's heart shattered as Livia's eyes began to close for their last time. "Ani, I love you......"she wheezed, her lungs failing her.   
  
"I love you, Livvy, please don't leave me,"he begged.   
  
The shattered remains of Anakin's heart broke yet again as Livia's last breath left her body. Anakin moaned aloud, the gut wrenching pain of loss almost too much for him to bear. He cradled Livia's body against his own, wishing he could have her back. No miracle was given to him that day. Livia's body remained cold and lifeless.   
  
Above him, Anakin could vaguely hear the sound of a ship's engines, then the lowering of a ramp.   
  
Anakin looked up from Livia's body. The eyes which had held such caring and love at one time turned cold as stone. Hatred flowed through him. He wanted to kill the Sith. He hated him.   
  
He stood, cradling Livia's body against his heart. The ramp of the ship lowered. Anakin levitated the body up and into Qui-Gon's waiting arms, but did not follow. He turned and began to run in pursuit of the evil being responsible for destroying his life.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Faith's dark blue eyes became wide as she sensed her mother get hurt. Every Jedi in the ship felt the impact of the dark side as the Sith ran Livia through with the lightsaber.   
  
Obi-Wan's jaw went slack and his eyes unseeing as he felt his Padawan's life force release into the Force.   
  
//I love you Master...//was all Obi-Wan heard in his mind before Livia passed away.   
  
The last message from his beloved apprentice jarred him to reality. Faith stood on the deck of the ship, her sapphire eyes hurt and confused. "Mommy.....? Mommy, no, come back,"she whispered, tears filling her eyes.   
  
Obi-Wan walked over and knelt next to Faith, pulling her now shaking frame to his chest. "Sh....your mommy's in a better place now,"Obi-Wan soothed, his voice choked.   
  
The ship began to pull away as Livia's body was brought on board, when suddenly, the child's cry made the Jedi hesitate. "No, I can't leave Daddy, too! Go back,"Faith sobbed, trying to yank free of Obi-Wan's grip, but was held fast by his strong arms.   
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Do not worry, my little one, we will not leave Anakin."  
  
Then, Faith abruptly stopped struggling in Obi-Wan's arms. Her tear filled eyes went wide and blank. "Faith, is something wrong?"Obi-Wan asked, gently shaking her small shoulders.   
"Daddy's leaving, too,"she murmured.   
  
Qui-Gon looked up at Obi-Wan. He was getting nothing from Anakin through their bond. Anakin was shielding him. Realization dawned when they saw Anakin running across the docking bay towards where the Sith had exited. Anakin was angry.   
  
Anakin wanted to kill the Sith.   
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Anakin ran up behind the dark lord of the Sith. Darth Sidious turned to meet him, a mocking smile on his face.   
  
"You killed her,"Anakin said, his voice hoarse with hatred.   
  
To Anakin's surprise, the Sith chuckled. "No, little Jedi. You are wrong. Being a Jedi killed your lover. I merely served as the executioner. Being a Jedi is what sentenced her. Yoda and Obi-Wan pushed her to cross me. Therefore, she must pay the price,"Darth Sidious said.   
  
Anakin's eyes widened. Somewhere, deep inside him, the twisted logic of the Sith hit home. Nothing could ever be the same again.......  
  
Anakin turned and ran, not wanting to face what the Sith had told him. He fled towards the docking bay, desperate to see the face of his child and hear the assurances that everything would be okay.  
  
  
*********************************  
  
Oh...dark......can you believe it? I can't...I actually killed my character.....well, it was for a good cause! No flames, please!   
  
well..now you know what PART of the Sith's revenge is....it is far from over!!!  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED OPINIONS!!!!!!!  
  
In the future/coming chapters.........  
  
The seeds of doubt have been planted. Can a Jedi resist their growth? When is being a Jedi not enough? What does it take to resist the doubts and hatred of a Sith Lord?  
  
The hope of a lover dies, and with it, so does his beloved. Can he go on? Will the loving touch of a child keep his loyalties rooted? Or will he be turned to evil?  
  
Now that the Sith has partly reaped his revenge on the Jedi, another aspect of revenge awaits him. Will he reclaim the power he had once possessed? Or will the government stay under the rule of Amidala?   
  
well, I hope you enjoyed!   
  
Signing out for now,   
Lina Skye 


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: *,....*means character thoughts  
//....//means telepathic messages(I know I switch those a lot, but this is easier)  
~*...*~dream/flashback  
  
((....))my own personal thoughts on whatever-cruel-twist-of-fate-unfolds.....lol  
  
  
Ch. 4  
  
  
The ship circled the docking bay one last time, about to take off. Faith was crying in earnest now, not wanting to lose her father, just as she had lost her mother.   
  
"There,"Qui-Gon pointed. Anakin was rushing towards their ship. The ramp lowered. Anakin leapt into the ship, falling to his knees on the deck floor.   
  
Faith immediately rushed into Anakin's arms, hugging him tightly. Tears ran silently down her small face.   
  
Meanwhile, Anakin just wrapped his arms around his child, relieved not to be alone again. His clear blue eyes were haunted as he looked up at his Master. The sight of Anakin like that chilled the older Jedi.   
  
Anakin averted his gaze from Qui-Gon's compassionate eyes. He buried his face in his daughters soft hair, murmuring soft words of assurance to the child that he would not leave her.   
  
Mace Windu and Yoda walked slowly into the passenger cabin once the ship was safely in hyperspace, destined for Tatooine. Grief was etched into their Force signature, not being betrayed in their impassive expressions.   
  
Qui-Gon put a hand on his Padawan's shoulder. "Get some rest, Anakin. You need it,"he said softly.   
  
Anakin looked up at Qui-Gon, his facial expression so lost it was almost childlike. "I miss her, Master,"he whispered, his control on the verge of falling away.   
  
Qui-Gon nodded, sending soothing waves of the Force to his Padawan. No words could comfort Anakin. Any words said would be empty and meaningless in comparison to the agony of losing his beloved.   
  
Obi-Wan reached forward and gently picked up Faith. "Let's let your Daddy get some rest,"Obi-Wan said. The child nodded mutely, clinging to Obi-Wan.   
  
Anakin exited the room to another passenger cabin where Livia's body laid. He needed to be alone. Looking into the dark eyes of his child, which were so much like Livia's, broke his heart, seeing the grief of such an innocent being. What Anakin didn't see in Faith's eyes was the fear.   
  
The fear brought on by sensing her Father's hatred.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Obi-Wan held Faith to his chest, rocking the child gently back and forth. Grief pressed down on him. Tears slid unchecked down his face.   
  
Memories of his Padawan danced across his mind's eye. Memories of her space paranoia. Memories of her dry whit, which he had almost passed down to her. Memories........  
  
"Uncle Obi-Ben....."a small voice called out, pulling Obi-Wan back to the present.   
  
"Yes, my little one?"Obi-Wan asked, not even realizing the salty tears that made their way down his face to mingle in his beard.   
  
"Don't be sad....I'm here,"Faith whispered, brushing the tears from Obi-Wan's face. Tears shown in her own dark blue eyes, yet she was trying to be brave.   
  
Obi-Wan gave a small chuckle, gently rubbing Faith's back in comfort. "It's okay, little Jedi. Everything will be fine,"he murmured, hugging her tightly.   
"Now, little Jedi, it is time you get some rest." Obi-Wan planted a sleep suggestion in Faith's mind, sending her into a deep, soothing slumber.   
  
"I believe it is you, also, who needs rest, my friend,"Qui-Gon said, walking over. He placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. He could easily see that his friend was being torn up inside by the loss of his apprentice. Qui-Gon doubted that he would handle it so well if their positions were reversed.   
  
"I'm not handling this as well as I appear. I feel.....dead inside. The girl—no, young woman that I looked on as my daughter is gone,"Obi-Wan said as if in answer to Qui-Gon's thoughts.   
  
"Died as a true Jedi, she did,"Yoda said, walking into the room.   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, a bitter smile playing across his face.  
"Some cold comfort that is."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Padme Amidala rushed down the hall into her ship. Her breathing came in short, nervous gasps as she tried to calm herself.   
  
The Sith had just nearly gotten her!   
  
She had underestimated the elderly man. Apparently, he had more 'kick' in him than she had thought. Now, he was back with a vengeance.   
  
Amidala picked up her commlink.   
  
"Have my quarters', as well as the Senatorial Chamber's security reinforced! I don't want anyone or anything that doesn't belong there getting through........."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Darth Sidious watched as the Supreme Chancellor's ship flew out of the docking bay. A small smile spread its way across his face. The Chancellor could run.....but she definitely could not hide.   
  
  
Padme Amidala would soon be right where he wanted her. Then, there would be no escaping his wrath.   
  
Little did she know, he had quite a few more 'cards up his sleeve'. He was far from done with her.   
  
All the security guards in the galaxy would not be able to save her from his inevitable revenge.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Anakin knelt next to the body of his beloved. Silent sobs shook his slender, yet muscular frame. Uncertainty wormed it's way into his heart as the words of the Sith repeated themselves in his mind.   
  
'Being a Jedi killed your lover. I merely served as the executioner. Being a Jedi is what sentenced her.'  
  
Was it true?   
  
Was everything he had trained to be a horrific lie?  
  
Was being a Jedi a one way ticket to a horrible death?   
  
There were too many questions buzzing in Anakin's grieving heart, numbing his mind of fathomable thought.   
  
*Why.....? Why did you have to take her away from me?   
I loved her...............................*Anakin thought, questioning the very Force that he served.   
  
Anger flowed raw in his veins. Yes......it was true. The Force had betrayed him. The Jedi had led him to believe that there was no death, there was only the Force.   
  
But how could that be when his beloved wife was dead? Nothing could bring her back to him.   
  
Anakin pushed his anger down into a corner of his heart, shielding it from everyone. He rose as he heard the sound of the hyperspace beacon, telling him they were about to arrive on Tatooine.   
  
He then strode into the passenger cabin where the other Jedi sat, a mask of neutrality on his face.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Their ship landed on the outskirts of a small moisture farm. They had just come from Mos Espa, where Watto the junk dealer had directed them to these coordinates. Shmi Skywalker was supposed to be on that moisture farm just ahead of them.   
  
Anakin led the group of Jedi forward, holding Faith in his arms. Faith's dark eyes surveyed the barren wasteland. As the Jedi crossed the sand towards the house, a droid hobbled up to greet them.   
  
"Hello, I am—"the droid began.   
  
"C3PO?"Anakin supplied, arching an eyebrow.   
  
The droid nodded, "Yes, oh, Master Anakin! How wonderful it is to see you—"  
  
"Yes, it's just great, Threepio, but have you seen my mother?"Anakin asked, unable to conceal his impatience.   
  
The droid nodded an affirmative answer and led the group of Jedi into the small farmhouse. Upon entering, an older, yet still loving, Shmi Skywalker greeted them.   
  
"Ani? Oh, my little Ani, it is you! I've missed you,"Shmi said, giving her son an awkward hug, due to the child secured in his arms.   
  
"I've missed you, too, Mom............this is Faith, my daughter,"Anakin introduced.   
  
Shmi's eyes widened slightly, but returned to their normal size with a warm love. "She's beautiful, Ani,"she whispered, gently stroking the child's soft hair. Faith gave a small, shy smile.   
  
"Faith, this is your grandmother,"Anakin said. Faith nodded. "She's a good lady,"Faith whispered to her father. Anakin nodded, then turned back to his mother.   
  
"Who is her lovely mother?"Shmi asked, looking around.   
  
Anakin cleared his throat, trying to rid himself of the lump that had just formed there at the sudden mention of his beloved wife. "She died. The Sith killed her,"Anakin murmured.   
  
Shmi's gaze turned shocked and remorseful. "I'm so sorry...."she whispered. She nodded, understanding that it was a painful subject for her son to speak of in front of everyone else. He would tell her of everything later if he wished.   
"Well, you look exhausted. Why don't you come in and have a seat,"Shmi invited, gently ushering the group of Jedi into another room of their house.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Anakin looked out at the desert. Just ahead of him, laid the remains of his beloved. The funeral had been held earlier that evening. Anakin could stand it no longer when his daughter had begun to cry. He had thought his heart would break all over again.   
  
Now, the twin suns of Tatooine had begun to set, cooling the air into it's usual nighttime chill.   
  
The relief and happiness of seeing his mother safe and happy almost drowned out the choking grief that constantly bore down on him.   
  
Almost....  
  
"Oh, Force, why...? I loved her.....she was my wife, the other half of my soul! Why did you have to take her from me?"Anakin murmured heart brokenly.   
  
The hurt of deep betrayal ran through him. The Force he had dedicated his life to had broken him, had betrayed him. Anakin wanted to scream at the heavens. He wanted to kill something.   
  
Yet he knew neither would do any good.   
  
Either way, Livia would never come back to him.   
  
A shiver of fear ran down Anakin's spine at the thoughts running through his head. The emptiness of his soul was a small part of the fear. Anakin was afraid of the hatred that made his blood boil in his veins as he thought of the Sith's words.   
  
Anakin knelt, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Self-loathing rammed into him at crushing force.   
  
No....he couldn't hate the Jedi.   
  
He was one.   
  
This had to be a nightmare........  
  
It had to be.  
  
***********************  
  
oh...dark....depressing.....  
  
Great, now that I've gotten myself good and depressed, what to do now?   
  
please review!!!!!!!!  
  
In the future/coming chapters..............  
  
The Jedi had thought their nightmare was over when they had found shelter on Naboo, but apparently, things weren't as they seem.   
  
As one Jedi pleas that his life be a nightmare, that none of the week's events have ever happened, the seeds of anger and hatred grow within him, pulling him closer to the darkness that beacons. Will he have the strength, after his weathered heart is put through life's trials, to resist?   
  
The 'perfect beings' that Amidala spoke of are underway. Will they have the chance to be used in her plans? Or will fate take a turn?   
  
The Sith's power is growing, despite Amidala's best efforts to do otherwise. Will the Dark Lord of the Sith's reign begin, or will the Republic stand?   
  
Only reading will tell.......  
  
Signing out for now,   
Lina Skye 


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: *,....*means character thoughts  
//....//means telepathic messages(I know I switch those a lot, but this is easier)  
~*...*~dream/flashback  
  
((....))my own personal thoughts on whatever-cruel-twist-of-fate-unfolds.....lol  
  
  
Ch. 5  
  
  
Padme Amidala looked over at the two children that the Kaminoan cloners had just delivered to her. Now, at the age of 5, the cloners had decided to stop their accelerated growth due to the recent unrest in the Republic due to her leadership.   
  
Therefore, Padme had relatively no use for them!   
  
Amidala paced restlessly across the floor of her apartment. What would she do with these two children? The small, blonde boy named Luke sat silently, as if studying her while the darker haired girl called Leia chattered on to her brother.   
  
And on top of the child situation of her own, their were problems within the Republic! The Separatist movement was gaining power every day!  
  
Due to earlier Jedi purge, hundreds of planets had begun to secede under accusations of tyranny. Hundreds of systems joined the Separatist movement every day.   
  
The cruel irony of that was that the Separatist movement was being led by Darth Sidious, AKA the former Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.   
  
Now...she just had to find something to do with the two children............  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Obi-Wan cradled Faith close to his chest. The child looked out at the twin sunset of Tatooine, her dark gaze thoughtful, just as Livia's had been. The similarity to his former apprentice made his heart ache, but Obi-Wan buried the pain deep inside so as not to scare the child.   
  
"Uncle Obi-Ben...why did the bad man kill mommy?"Faith whispered, her eyes filling with tears .   
  
Obi-Wan's gray-blue gaze misted over. The Jedi Master blinked back tears, composing himself.   
"Well, little Jedi.....that truly should be a story for another day.......Not all Force users are good. Some use the dark side. You will have to make the choice which side you will use. But that will be a long time from now........You will understand some day."  
  
Faith was silent for a moment, then nodded, her dark eyes understanding. "I understand Uncle Obi-Ben. I'll never ever, ever, ever use the bad side.....I'll never do that to anyone no matter what,"the child said, shaking her head with certainty.   
  
Obi-Wan looked into the eyes of the child he cradled in his arms. So many emotions rang with clarity in the dark gaze.   
  
Compassion.......  
  
Determination....  
  
Sadness.....  
  
Confusion......  
  
And....faith. Childlike faith that everything would work out okay.   
  
Obi-Wan nodded, then turned his gaze back to the suns setting. Yes....they would have to have faith, just as they always had.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Padme Amidala watched as her handmaiden, Corde, carried the two children to a ship. From there, the handmaiden would take the children to her homeworld of Naboo where they would be cared for.....or something to that effect.   
  
From Naboo, Padme would try to forget of her failed plan.   
  
For now, Padme would try to hold together the government she was now leading........that was falling apart at the hands of the Separatist movement.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Darth Sidious smiled slightly to himself. In barely a few minutes, the Senatorial chambers would go up in flames....with the Senators and Padme Amidala in it.   
  
So what if there were quite a few needless deaths involved in his revenge on Amidala? They were necessary in his plot.   
((sick, sick man....))  
  
He glanced down at his chronometer...............Yes, only a few more minutes and he would have control over the government yet again.   
  
Currently, he was bound for Coruscant.   
  
Upon his arrival, he would 'sooth' the citizens and resume his place as the galactic leader.   
  
For now, all he had to do was wait.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Anakin looked out the window.   
  
All he wanted to do was run away from everything that had happened in the past few weeks. He had a choice.......  
  
Give in to the darkness and hatred that beckoned his soul....  
  
Or flee.   
  
In truth.....Life had simply gotten....too painful.   
  
The constant reminder of his beloved's death was apparent in the hurt in his daughter's eyes.   
  
Every time he gazed into the eyes of Faith, he was reminded of Livia. Every time he looked at Obi-Wan's neutral, but sad, expression, he was reminded of the loss.   
  
No, it wasn't that he was fleeing the reminders and his family.......he was fleeing his own inner demons brought on by the Sith's words and the pain of loss.   
  
He just needed to escape from the galaxy for awhile.....  
  
He just needed to escape from himself.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Anakin Skywalker looked down at the blank datapad that sat before him on the desk. Sith...this was hard.   
  
'My dearest family (Master, Obi-Wan, Faith...Jedi..),   
  
Due to the recent circumstances....'  
  
No, that wasn't right.   
  
Anakin hit the delete button on the datapad, cleaning it to blank once again.   
  
The words he needed were so hard to find. How was he supposed to express the fact that he was leaving.....and may never return?   
  
Anakin turned back to the datapad, intent on finding the right words to express what was going on inside of him.   
  
  
*************************  
  
Well, I am so sorry this chapter was so short....I just felt this was where it should end!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
In the future/coming chapters......  
  
Darkness and storms rumble in the near future for the once strong Republic. Will the government, which at one time stood mighty and tall, be reduced to ashes under the fire of the Sith?   
  
The Jedi have been all but destroyed, that much is clear. Will the remaining Jedi be able to find the strength to rebuild, even after their ever smaller number is being diminished?   
  
Shadows haunt one specific Jedi, disrupting his once normal, loving life. Now that he has chosen to take a path of solitude, leaving his loved ones behind, what awaits? Will he actually go through with his choice to leave?   
If so, how will his friends and family handle it?   
  
Thank you!   
Signing out for now,   
Lina Skye 


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR's NOTE: Let it be known...Anakin is not a coward for choosing to leave!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!K? K.....  
  
NOTE: *,....*means character thoughts  
//....//means telepathic messages(I know I switch those a lot, but this is easier)  
~*...*~dream/flashback  
  
((....))my own personal thoughts on whatever-cruel-twist-of-fate-unfolds.....lol  
  
  
Ch. 6  
  
  
For the first time since he had been found to be a Sith, Darth Sidious smiled.   
  
Barely moments ago, the Senatorial chambers had gone up in a loud, disruptive explosion.   
  
Phase 2 of his plan had just been carried out.   
  
Padme Amidala was dead.   
  
The Republic was in chaos...needing a leader.   
  
Now, he would step forward and take that role as leader of the Republic. He would continue his original plan of galactic domination, this time, acting as a hero.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Anakin Skywalker picked up his duffel bag. He sat the small datapad down on Qui-Gon's bedside. //I'm so sorry, Master...//he whispered into the Force, careful not to disturb his mentor.   
  
He did not linger long in his Master's bedroom. He had another, much more painful, but necessary goodbye to say.   
  
He treaded softly into the room he and his daughter once shared. He knelt next to her bed and gently caressed her soft, blonde tresses. Faith stirred in her sleep.   
  
Her dark eyes opened blearily.   
"Daddy...where you going?"  
  
"Sh.....I'll see you again one day....I love you and I will always be with you,"Anakin soothed, nudging her back into sleep.   
  
Faith nodded and fell back into a deep slumber. Her childlike mind barely registered the signals she was receiving through the Force, that her father was leaving her. The Force suggestion Anakin gave overpowered even her iron will.   
  
//I'm sorry......remember...I will always love you,//Anakin whispered to his daughter through the Force, careful not to disturb her Force-induced slumber.   
  
Anakin then turned and left the Tatooine moisture farm without looking back.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Qui-Gon jerked awake with a start. Something was wrong......  
  
A disruption sounded through the Force.   
  
Immediately upon sensing the disturbance, he reached into his bond that he and Anakin shared to see if his Padawan was safe....but received nothing...just an echo. *~//I'm sorry, Master...//~*  
  
He stood as Yoda, Mace, and Obi-Wan entered his room.   
  
Qui-Gon's attention was suddenly called to a datapad laying beside his bed.......  
  
'My dearest family(Faith..Master...Obi-Wan...Mace and Yoda...)  
  
I am truly sorry, but life, over the past few weeks, has taken a true turn for the worst.   
  
Please...if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, please do. I do not mean to burden your hearts with this, but I either must leave...or be succumbed by the dark side.   
  
I have to get away from it.   
  
I know not when or if I will return to you. Just please, take care of my daughter. I love her very much.......more than life itself. Let her know that I love her and will see her one day.   
  
Please...forgive me, but this is something I must do.  
  
~Anakin Skywalker'  
  
Qui-Gon's heart sank as he read the datapad. No...this couldn't be happening.   
  
Obi-Wan's jaw dropped as he read the datapad over Qui-Gon's shoulder, then passed it on to Yoda and Mace.   
  
"How will Faith take this?"Obi-Wan inquired.   
  
Qui-Gon shook his head, unable to supply an answer.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"Daddy? Daddy, no......."Faith whispered, her eyes hurt as Obi-Wan told her the news.   
  
She buried her face in Qui-Gon's robe, clutching him as if she were afraid that her 'Uncle Qui-Gee' would leave her, as well. The now 4 year old child's body shook with silent sobs of loneliness.   
  
Obi-Wan put a hand on her back, rubbing in soft, soothing circles and murmuring gentle words of assurance and love.   
  
Qui-Gon merely held her, wrapping her in the warmth of his love.   
  
After a few moments, Faith spoke in a small, tired, confused voice. "Why did Daddy have to leave....Mommy's gone, why does Daddy have to be gone, too?"  
  
The Jedi Masters could provide no answer that would justify life's hardships to the child.   
  
They could only sit there and be there for her................  
  
And be there for her, they would. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan vowed silently that Faith would never be alone, no matter what the odds were.......  
  
No matter what.  
  
Qui-Gon stood, scooping Faith up in his arms. "Come, little Jedi. It is time we say goodbye to your grandmother. Soon, we will go back home."  
  
Obi-Wan shot Qui-Gon a questioning look.   
  
//The child needs some sense of familiarity now. She needs Naboo...it is a very soothing place. The Separatist movement left and we are welcome there.//Qui-Gon replied to the stare.   
  
The other three Jedi Masters offered no protest to returning to Naboo.   
  
They felt the same way.   
  
As the Jedi contemplated their moving back to Naboo, the disruption in the Force was taking hold.   
  
The Republic was making a very steep plunge into the Sith's grasp .  
  
*************************  
  
Well, I'm sorry this chapter was so short, I just thought this was a neat place to end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Thank you all for reviewing! For a time, i had considered discontinuing this story, but reviews have changed my mind! The show will go on! (If I can finish it b4 I begin High school, that is)  
  
So, I am working on overdrive to get this story concluded!   
  
In thefuture/coming chapters..............  
  
As the Republic makes is descent into an Empire-like age at the hands of the Sith, the Jedi continue their fight to stay existent and continue their legacy.   
  
Now that one of their number has fled their own inner demons, how will the Jedi be able to hold up? Will they be able to find some sense of 'normalcy' on the peaceful planet of Naboo? Or will the gnawing sense of defeat and darkness overtake them, as well?   
  
Padme Amidala as well as the Senate and foundation of the Republic, are dead, assassinated by the Sith.   
Though the downfall of Amidala's reign is a blessing, the rise of a new era is a curse in disguise.   
  
In a galaxy where things happened much differently......what will happen?  
  
Signing out for now,   
Lina Skye 


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE: *,....*means character thoughts  
//....//means telepathic messages(I know I switch those a lot, but this is easier)  
~*...*~dream/flashback  
  
((....))my own personal thoughts on whatever-cruel-twist-of-fate-unfolds.....lol  
  
  
  
Ch. 7  
  
  
  
"Citizens of the Republic, though the loss of our beloved leaders is tragic, we must go on.   
  
In the past, I have rebelled against them, but I consider it a horrific loss still. Our glorious, late leaders would wish us to go on and create a newer, stronger Republic.   
  
Help me, citizens...and I can make our Republic stronger than ever before. Help me.....and we can make our former leaders' dreams, as well as our own, come true."  
  
The voice of Darth Sidious, AKA Palpatine, rang clearly over the holonet and through the streets of Coruscant over a loudspeaker. As he concluded his words, the planet broke into loud applause.   
  
Darth Sidious smiled. *The fools....they have no idea.*  
  
Yes...now, everything was going according to plan.   
  
The Republic was rallying behind him.   
  
The Jedi were truly no longer a concern to him, neither were the Senators that had opposed him not long ago.   
  
And the best thing of all...........was that the entire Republic, as well as the former Separatist movement, was behind him 100 percent.   
  
Truly...now things were finally going according to his own grand designs.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Obi-Wan held Faith against his chest. Faith clung to the Jedi Master. Ever since she had 'lost' her father, she had clung to the people she loved, as if afraid they would leave her, too.   
  
Now on the planet of Naboo, the Jedi were hoping that Faith would be calmed by the planet's soothing nature.   
  
Still, the child clung steadfastly to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.   
  
Obi-Wan looked down at the young girl in his arms. Finally, she had eased into slumber.   
  
*Oh, little one......don't worry. Everything will be fine, now.*  
  
Faith stirred lightly in her sleep. Obi-Wan sent soothing waves of the Force to her, not wishing for the exhausted child to wake up. She then settled back into her deep sleep.   
  
Obi-Wan looked out the window of their apartment on Naboo.   
  
Though the Jedi were not supposed to be jealous of other beings, he could not help but wish that he, as well as his companions, could have a normal life............  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Corde, an ex-handmaiden of the late Supreme Chancellor Amidala, strode forward wearily into the Naboo Palace. In the crook of each arm, sat a child.   
  
Luke and Leia leaned sleepily on her shoulders. "Sleep, little ones.....soon, we can all rest."  
  
Once inside the Throne Room, she was welcomed by Queen Jamilla. "My queen....I need to ask a favor of you. I'm sorry to do so on such short notice and under these circumstances....but, this is important,"Corde said.   
  
The queen nodded understandingly, "Nonsense, Corde. It is not a problem."  
  
"Well, Your Majesty, these two children need a place to stay. They need a home that can care for them. I was told by Chancellor Amidala to just hand them over to you, but if you would be so kind as to help me in finding them a home, that would be nice.......Chancellor Amidala told me to tell you that they were Force sensitive and talented......."  
  
The Queen arched an eyebrow. "Force sensitive?"  
  
The ex-handmaiden nodded hesitantly.   
  
"Well, Corde, thank you. I believe I know just the place for the young ones,"Queen Jamilla said after a moment of thought.   
  
The ex-handmaiden nodded gratefully, standing and sitting the two children down on the chair she had once occupied. "Thank you very much, My queen, but I must be going." With that, the former handmaiden strode from the throne room.   
  
Queen Jamilla looked at the two children contemplatively, then picked up her commlink.   
  
She had a few Jedi to get in touch with.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"Force sensitive children....."Mace echoed the Queen thoughtfully.   
  
"Yes, there are two of them. A young boy and girl...twins. The thought occurred to me that you could possibly want to train them, considering that they are still young. The Jedi could use them,"Queen Jamilla commented.   
  
Mace nodded. "Thank you, my Queen. The Jedi are grateful."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Qui-Gon looked down at the two newcomer children. They looked around the small lakeside retreat the Jedi now dwelled in with wide eyes. Qui-go had no idea as to how to speak to the children without frightening or confusing them. They knew nothing—or spoke nothing, if that be the case—of their background, so he could not connect with them on that.   
  
Faith stood between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, still staying close to the two Jedi.   
  
Now, they had two more children to worry about. The two children in front of them were clearly afraid.   
  
Qui-Gon had tried talking with them, but his efforts were relatively useless. The 5 year olds stayed silent and confused.   
  
"They're scared,"Faith whispered to Qui-Gon, pointing to the two 'older' children.   
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "They don't know us. They were taken away from their friends and family."  
  
Faith looked down at the floor, deep in thought. Then, she turned her dark gaze upward to meet the other two children's. She walked slowly over to them, finally leaving her post beside Qui- Gon and Obi-Wan.   
  
"They're good people. They want to help us get to be Jedi..........they love us...no matter what. Don't be scared,"Faith soothed softly.   
  
The one called Leia regarded Faith cautiously, still. Luke looked over at the group of Jedi. His eyes fluttered half-closed, then reopened a moment later. He nodded. "They're good people, Leia. She's telling the truth,"he said to his sister.   
  
Leia repeated Luke's probing gesture, then looked over at Faith, the caution gone from her eyes. She nodded. The brother/sister pair walked over to the Jedi.   
  
Qui-Gon broke into a relieved smile. "Well then, welcome, little Jedi........"  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Darth Sidious looked out across the vast cities of Coruscant from his quarters on Coruscant. He allowed himself a small, smug smile.   
  
Finally. He had done it.   
  
Though his plans had to have been altered earlier, he had still come out on top.   
  
His rising Empire would be unstoppable, just as he had always planned.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Anakin Skywalker typed coordinates into the navicomputer of his ship. Soon...he would be far away from everyone and everything he held close to his heart.   
  
Soon, he would be away from Naboo......  
  
His beloved daughter, Faith....  
  
Qui-Gon....  
  
Obi-Wan....  
  
Even Master Yoda and Mace!   
  
Anakin swiped hastily at tears that threatened to cascade down his face. No. Now was not the time for grieving over the family he had lost—no, given up.   
  
*I promise....I will see you all again one day.....I won't let you down....*  
  
  
***********************  
  
Well, that was another chapter of "Shadows in the Light"!!!  
  
I hope you enjoyed this one, because I am almost done with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OH MY GOSH!!!! lol......it will either be the next chapter..or the next one after that that is the grand finale..the longest of all!   
  
Please review with your comments on our hero's (and villain's) predicaments!~!!!!!!   
  
In the future/coming chapters......  
  
One of the most powerful Jedi of all time has abandoned his place in life by what is the necessity of the moment.   
  
Two new editions have been added to the small number of Jedi. Will the three children that the fate of the Jedi's future rests on be enough? Will they be able to prevail against all odds and become the powerful Jedi they are truly destined to be?  
  
Or will fate take another course ((just as it has done throughout Simple Misunderstandings and Shadows in the Light?))?  
  
The Sith has risen to power, building up an Empire. Will that Empire stand strong? Or will it fall due to the Sith's subtle brand of tyranny?  
  
Signing out for now,  
Lina Skye 


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE: *,....*means character thoughts  
//....//means telepathic messages(I know I switch those a lot, but this is easier)  
~*...*~dream/flashback  
  
((....))my own personal thoughts on whatever-cruel-twist-of-fate-unfolds.....lol  
  
  
*******13 years later....((10 years after Chapter 7))*********  
  
Ch. 8  
  
  
Faith leaned against Obi-Wan, trying to keep the tears from spilling from her eyes down her face. She looked out at the funeral pyre that held the ashes of one of the two men who had raised her.   
  
Disbelief still rang clear in her heart, but she knew it was true......  
  
The great Qui-Gon Jinn, the loving, father figure she had come to know, and great Jedi Master....was dead.   
  
Qui-Gon had died from an unknown, incurable disease. He had fought the disease till the very end. Even in his final days, his gentle presence had been constantly concerned for the people he loved.   
  
He had urged Obi-Wan and Faith to get some rest, even as they stayed stubbornly up with him late into the night to support him in his battle with pain.   
  
Yoda had tried to get Obi-Wan and Faith to rest. Yoda's authority may have worked on the twins, Luke and Leia, but it had not worked on them. They had decided to forgo sleep and food in order to spend every possible moment with Qui-Gon.   
  
Now that Qui-Gon was with the Force, a hollow place was left in their hearts.   
  
"I miss him,"Faith whispered.   
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "I do too....he was truly a great, loving man,"he murmured.   
  
"He will always be a great, loving man.....I'll never forget what he taught me...and everything you and he did for me,"Faith said softly, looking up at Obi-Wan.   
  
Obi-Wan gave a small smile. "Thank you, my little one..."  
  
"No, thank you, Uncle Obi-Ben,"Faith said, then added in a voice that was barely a whisper, "and thank you, Uncle Qui-Gee...wherever you are."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Luke, Leia, and Faith collapsed down on the warm sand. They had just swam from the lakeside retreat they dwelled in to the island that was across the lake from it.   
  
Faith looked out at the setting sun. The usually warm, talkative young woman had grown increasingly silent since Qui-Gon had become sick....and had spoken rarely since he had passed away.   
  
"What's on your mind?"Luke inquired, looking over at Faith.   
  
Faith shook her head, coming out of her contemplative daze. "Nothing.....why?"  
  
Luke's clear blue gaze was unrelenting. "You've been so quiet lately.....Qui-Gon wouldn't want you to mourn him like this..by withdrawing from the world. You know he loved your laugh...and now, you barely ever laugh, much less smile, at anything!"  
  
Faith's dark eyes flashed. "You have no idea what you're talking about! You don't know what we had been through before....."Faith's voice trailed off as she became lost in the memories of the past. She swiped hastily at tears that gathered in the corners of her eyes.   
  
"It's okay to grieve...but let it go,"Leia said gently.   
  
Faith shook her head. They wouldn't understand. They had not been there when her father had left her. They had not seen the endless nights of nightmares and the worrying that she would lose Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan as well.   
  
They did not know how much it hurt to know that she would not see Qui-Gon's midnight blue eyes or hear his soft, soothing words of hope again....at least not until she passed into the Force.   
  
Though Luke and Leia were her best friends, this was not something she could share with them. This was not something she could easily share with anyone..........  
  
Faith forced a small smile onto her face and turned to watch the sunset with her two friends.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"Uncle Ben......we need to do something! We can't stand by and watch the Sith rule us any longer. That's not what being a Jedi is about,"Faith protested.   
  
Obi-Wan looked at the teenager with a patient expression. "Faith, being a Jedi does not mean we are capable of saving the galaxy single handedly."  
  
"I know, but shouldn't we at least try? I have hidden and run all my life....I'm tired of hiding, Ben. I'm tired of running,"Faith said in a tone that sounded so much older and weary than her age of 17. She turned and looked out at the starry sky of Naboo from the balcony they stood on, crossing her arms in front of her chest.   
  
Obi-Wan stared at the back that was facing him. "I don't expect you to wish to continue hiding or running, but we have had no choice. Circumstances have not exactly been the best for any of us,"Obi-Wan said, an edge in his voice.   
  
"Don't you think that I realize that? Not-so-great things have happened to me, too! Still, we can't sit here and wait for the 'perfect opportunity' to rise up. We have to make the opportunities we need. We need to help the galaxy...the way the Jedi are supposed to do,"Faith said, turning to face Obi-Wan.   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. A few Jedi alone could not take on a Sith Lord with an army behind him.   
  
"We can join the Rebellion. Sitting here is not the right thing to do—and you know it. Qui-Gon knew it...and he would want us to help the Rebels if he were here, too,"Faith said, reading Obi- Wan like an open book.   
  
Obi-Wan glared at Faith. "Please, don't use Qui-Gon against me. Don't use him to manipulate me,"he said softly.   
  
Faith walked slowly forward, her dark eyes compassionate, yet holding a fiery determination. "I'm not using him to manipulate you......it's the truth...Qui-Gon would want us to do something and not just sit here. You know that...you knew Qui-Gon better than anyone."  
  
After a moment of heavy silence, Obi-Wan nodded. He drew a deep breath. "The Jedi will help. We cannot hide here any longer."  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
Luke, Leia, Obi-Wan, and Faith sat on the small Nubian shuttle. Mace and Yoda had already left for the small wayward planet of Dagobah, knowing that they were 'getting too old for that sort of thing'.   
  
Even Obi-Wan was beginning to believe that he was aging so that it was difficult in continuing the fight for peace....still, he trudged wearily on down the path of the Jedi.   
  
Now, they were barely an hour from their destination of Yavin 4, where they had been told by a contact that they rebels were based. From there, they would join the Rebel Alliance.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
The leader of the Rebellion paced around the control room. He had just received word from Bail Organa of Alderaan that the Jedi were to be arriving soon. Yes...any time now.   
  
Would they recognize him?   
  
If they did, would he be forgiven? Or would his past sins be held against him with anger?   
  
No...that was not a possibility. That was not in his daughter's character. She had been kind and warm as a child.............so presumably, she could stay that way.....but for how long?   
  
He had missed her growing up due to the darkness that had hounded him. Would she be able to forgive him for the pain he had caused her?   
  
"Admiral Skywalker, the Jedi have arrived,"Lieutenant Wedge Antilles reported.   
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant. Show them in,"Anakin said. Soon, the moment of truth..................  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Faith, Luke, and Leia followed closely behind Obi-Wan into the Rebel Base.   
  
"Ben.....I sense something,"Faith said. Somewhere nearby, a familiar presence awaited.   
  
Obi-Wan turned. "I don't sense anything,"he said calmly. In truth, a faint ring of the Force sounded in the back of his mind, but it was not strong enough to pay much attention to.   
  
In Faith's mind, the Force sense of that familiar person rang clearly. *my father? No...it can't be.....he left a long time ago......so long ago....*  
  
They were led into a large, observation area overlooking the dense jungles. In the center of the large room, stood a man, his back turned to the four Jedi. The doors closed behind them, leaving them with the mysterious Rebel leader.   
  
Before the man even turned, Faith knew who it was. "Daddy?"she whispered.   
  
Obi-Wan looked over at Faith, his gaze alarmed. The girl wasn't feverish, was she? It couldn't be Anakin....or could it?   
  
The man turned around to reveal the face of Anakin Skywalker. He was older, more   
rough and scarred, but it was Anakin Skywalker nevertheless. His face showed the gentle sorrow that he felt in his heart.   
  
Obi-Wan gave a subdued, but cold glare. "Anakin...it has been a long time,"he said softly.   
  
Anakin nodded. "I know,"was all Anakin managed. His words were stolen away by the appearance of his daughter....she was much older, but she was the same kind hearted Faith on the inside that she had always been...he could feel it.   
  
"Daddy...?"Faith whispered again. Once the shock wore off, hurt and love replaced it. "Why did you leave us? What happened?"  
  
"That is for later, Faith.....I promise...I will tell you later. Now, we must discuss the future..not the past,"Anakin replied, moving forward.   
  
Faith nodded mutely.   
  
Luke and Leia shot each other a confused glance, then returned their attention to the task at hand.   
  
Obi-Wan put a comforting mental hand on Faith's shoulder. //Do not worry, little one.//  
  
Faith nodded.   
  
The Jedi then resumed speaking of their take on the galaxy's future and how they could change it for the better.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"Faith...I can only apologize so many times...and I must say I am sorry...but I do not regret leaving. If I did, I would not be standing before you today,"Anakin said, sorrow etched into his face.   
  
"What do you mean? What was so horrible that you fled the people you had as a family?"Faith asked, her voice rising in intensity.   
  
Anakin sighed. This was not going to be easy. "I was scared.....I was angry at the Force for taking away the woman I loved. Every time I looked at Obi-Wan...or even you, my little girl, I was reminded of Livia.....  
The dark side was eating away at me. If I didn't get away from the constant reminder of her and let the pain ease off, then I would be consumed by it and...more than likely be at the Sith's side,"Anakin said, rubbing his temples wearily.   
  
Faith nodded, motioning for Anakin to continue.   
  
"Once I had left, I was determined to find my calm serenity.....I found it not too long ago after spending so long traveling, roaming aimlessly from one planet to another. Then, I joined formed Rebellion. The galaxy needed help,"Anakin finished.  
  
Faith stood there, crossing her arms over her chest. She evaded her gaze to the floor, considering her father's words. She then reached out with the Force into his force sense. There, she could easily see the sorrow for the pain he had caused.....and the happiness and love at seeing her once again.   
  
After a long, contemplative silence, Faith nodded.   
  
"I forgive you, Dad.....I forgive you."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Darth Sidious looked out at the Imperial Fleet that was in the process of takeoff. The fleet was going to Yavin 4.   
  
On Yavin 4, the Rebel Alliance was based.   
  
On Yavin 4, he would end the problems that wretched rebellion was causing him.   
  
Soon, there would be no one to stand in his way.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Luke gasped as he looked out at the stars. No......this couldn't be happening.   
  
He ran down to the battle alarm station. He then rammed his hand down on the comm console.   
"Um...Admiral Skywalker? We have a problem."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Faith, Luke, Leia, and Anakin met in the hangar bay.   
  
Anakin pulled his daughter close in a hug. "Fly safely, little Jedi...."he murmured, not wanting to let his 'little girl' go.   
  
For if he let her go, then they would face mortal danger......and that was something he was not ready for her to do. There was no other option. They all had to.   
  
For the sake of the alliance, they had to.   
  
Rogue Squadron gathered around Anakin.   
  
"You're flying cover for larger craft. You all know your assignments...just fly carefully. These Imp pilots may not be smart, but they are trigger happy. Be careful,"Anakin warned, then encouraged, "Let's go!"  
  
Faith gave a quick, but heart felt goodbye to her father. As she was about to crawl into her X- wing, a hand on her shoulder stilled her.   
  
"Be careful...please be careful, my little one,"Obi-Wan said softly, desperation lacing his tone.   
  
Faith nodded and hugged the man who had raised her. "I love you, Uncle Obi-Ben...don't worry,"she said, then quickly turned to hide the tears that threatened to spill down her face.   
  
The pilots took off, breaking into their groups. As they exited the atmosphere to the danger above, a silent agreement coursed between all the Jedi.   
  
They would fight the Empire as Jedi.   
  
There would be no more hiding.   
  
They would face whatever danger the Sith had for them.......together.   
  
  
********************************  
THE END!   
  
I am so sorry this leaves you hanging....it's so...anti climactic.... I know! I am so sorry for that one! But...it was necessary. Soon, I will be working in school............and I can't write long term stories for that time!   
  
In my breaks between homework and sports, I will possibly write a sequel. If I don't, then what happens is left to your imagination. K? If no sequel comes, then this is it.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES...I know I give reason to flame..but please none....  
  
Signing out for now,  
Lina Skye 


End file.
